


Odi et Amo

by Bat_out_of_hell, fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017
Summary: — Вау, красавчик Уэйн врезал Капитану Америка!





	Odi et Amo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Odi et Amo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193478) by [NegativNein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativNein/pseuds/NegativNein). 



Дело в том, что Стиву нравится Тони, ясно?  
  
Тони красивый и умный, у него лукавая улыбка, и бицепсы, и... (Тони — сын Говарда, Тони — связь с прошлым). Тони покупает Стиву пиццу, смотрит с ним фильмы и учит его обращаться с современными автомобилями, компьютерами и другой техникой.   
  
У Стива нет никаких проблем с тем фактом, что у Тони есть любовник. Мужчина. Нет, правда, совсем никаких проблем.  
  
Просто...  
  
...Стив ненавидит Брюса Уэйна.  


 

***

  
  
Уэйн — любовник Тони — высокий и голубоглазый, довольно накачанный, красивый, богатый мужчина. Он известный пацифист, давний друг Тони и даже приходится ему кем-то вроде дальнего кузена (видимо, Мария Старк и Марта Уэйн обе были наследницами какого-то древнего барона-разбойника, имевшего целый гарем жён).  
  
Он всегда ошивается поблизости, обнимает Тони за плечи, тихо что-то говорит ему на ухо так, что Тони больше никого не замечает. (Больше не замечает Стива.)  
  
Или, что ещё хуже, Уэйн всё чаще увозит Тони с собой в Готэм. Воитель, конечно, подменяет Железного Человека, так что Мстители в полном порядке, но это не главное!  
  
Дело в том, что Тони не здесь, чтобы есть блинчики, которые Стив только что приготовил на плите, чтобы по-дурацки шутить про поцелуи для повара и набранные калории...  
  
Нет, Тони часто улетает в Готэм, где, скорее всего, завтракает в постели, смеясь над очаровательным подшучиванием дурацкого идеального английского дворецкого Уэйна.  


 

***

  
  
Всё взорвалось однажды днём на маленькой кухне на общем этаже Башни Мстителей.  
  
Уэйн уже был там, стоял, облокотившись на барную стойку, пока они выходили из конференц-зала.  
  
Фьюри потребовал новое, улучшенное оружие, — «исключительно для обороны, ну вы понимаете», — и Тони, конечно, отказался. Всё ещё кипящий после очередного спора, он тут же рванул к Уэйну, и Стив просто не смог промолчать.  
  
— Я не понимаю, как ты можешь возражать против улучшения нашей обороны. На твоём месте Говард бы понял! Тебе стоит больше думать о его наследии.  
  
Тони замер.  
  
— Можем мы перестать это обсуждать, пожалуйста? — вмешался Роудс. — Конференция уже закончилась.  
  
Беннер кивнул, а Клинт и Наташа, как всегда, выглядели абсолютно незаинтересованными.  
  
Вот только Стив уже не мог остановиться, ему было нужно заставить Тони понять, прежде чем тот снова сбежал бы в Готэм и забыл о них, о Говарде, обо всём.  
  
— Нет, правда, я встречал Говарда Старка. Он был великим человеком, и тебе стоит постараться стать на него похожим...  
  
Удар пришёл будто из ниоткуда. Хороший левый хук прямо в челюсть, такой быстрый и сильный, что Стив чуть не упал.  
  
Наташа тут же положила руку ему на плечо, успокаивая и останавливая, а Клинт удивлённо воскликнул:  
  
— Красавчик Уэйн врезал Капитану Америка! Ни хрена ж себе!  
  
Уэйн прожёг Стива взглядом, потирая левую руку, и сказал холодным, чётким и глубоким голосом:  
  
— Я тоже однажды встречал Говарда Старка. Тогда он так сильно толкнул Тони, что тот упал с лестницы и сломал руку. Моему отцу пришлось ехать с ним в больницу. Тони было десять лет. Говард был недоволен, что Тони принёс игрушечного робота, чтобы показать мне.  
  
Он перевёл дыхание, чтобы продолжить, но Тони остановил его, мягко положив ладонь на затылок.  
  
— Брюс...  
  
Беннер казался зеленоватым, Клинт тоже выглядел неуютно. Только лицо Наташи всё ещё было привычно нейтральным, но и она сдвинулась в пространство между ним и Уэйном.  
  
Роудс смотрел в пол.  
  
Тони потащил Уэйна к лифту, не бросив на Стива ни взгляда.  


 

***

  
  
— Какого чёрта, Брюс?  
  
— Знаю, знаю, белое рыцарство — не мой стиль работы, но...  
  
Тони фыркнул, начиная смеяться практически до истерики, пока не упал Брюсу на плечо.  
  
— Ладно, ладно, к чёрту. Я люблю тебя, так чертовски люблю тебя, но никаких больше ударов, хорошо? Они очень наблюдательны, ты знаешь, не рискуй ради меня, ладно? И, наверное, спасибо...  
  
— Пожалуйста. И это чувство взаимно. Помни, что ты стоишь риска, Тони, каждый раз.


End file.
